What price Victory??? A story of what if.......
by Cher the writer
Summary: What if Cell would of went straight to Kami's place after asorbing 18? What if Cell attacked Bulma and Trunks? Read and find out!!!


  
**What if...  
**  
What if.... What if when Vegeta let 18 swallow Cell, Cell would have went straight to Kami's place, where Bulma, chibi Trunks, and Piccolo was staying? A twist on a story....  
  
Cell felt all the energy surge through his entire body. He was no an all powerful and an all complete being. The very foolish and arrogant Vegeta thought that this knew Cell would be a much better challenge. Oh, how wrong he was! This would be more than a challenge, this would be the deaths of many and even him perhaps.   
  
Cell thought to himself, he thought of the embarrassment that the prince of the Sayjins has just cost him. How Vegeta mocked him and laughed at him. In that instance he was going to let Vegeta pay for what he did...  
  
"Hmmmmm" Cell thought to himself. If Trunks is here in this time that must means he is still a baby. Let me try to pick up the energy reading of a little baby Sayjin!" \  
  
Vegeta shouted at him. " Well Come on Cell attack already what are you doing, well if you won't t start this I will!" Vegeta came to Cell with what should have been a thunderous blow, instead Vegeta was grabbed by the neck and tossed aside like a leaf. Trunks fired one of his highly charged ki balls in an effort to kill Cell as well. All failed and it didn't even phase him one bit.   
  
"I've got it!!" Shouted the evil Cell. With that he blast straight up to the sky. " What the hell? Where is he going?" Vegeta grunted. Vegeta eagerly followed the monster as Trunks followed his father. Trunks was the first to notice what Cell had planned to do.   
" Damn it!! Trunks thought, He is going to go up to Kami's place, kuso oh no!! Damn you father this is all your fault. Mother is up there with the baby. So is Piccolo and Tien. They are powerless against Trunks!!" Trunks ended his thought when they all arrived at Kami's.   
  
Cell was much to fast, much too strong to be stopped. All hits and ki attacks felt like a nudge to this powerful creation. Bulma held baby Trunks tighter in her arms as she and the others came face to face with the horror known as Cell!   
Suddenly Vegeta knew what Cell wanted. It was to harm Bulma and his first born Trunks. Trunks cried in Bulma's arms, although a baby he sensed something was deathly wrong. Vegeta spoke to cell in..." Cell what the hell do you want up here? There is nothing here for you. Just two miserable warriors and a lowly woman and a baby. Come back down to Earth to fight me, if you dare!!!"   
  
Cell grinned. " Come now Vegeta you had your fun with me, now it is time for me to have my fun with you. That little loud mouth child must be Trunks. That woman holding can only be his mother. Excuse me miss, do you mind if I hold him? Trunks ran to his mother's aide in an effort to try to protect the dwarf version of himself and his mother.   
"No Cell this is not what you want, it's my father! " Cell face grew angered, he was tired of him getting in the way and smacked the boy clear across the floor! He was knocked out for a now. " Now as I was saying" snickered Cell, give the boy to me!!   
  
Bulma ran towards Vegeta, Cell let her go. Bulma pleaded with Vegeta " Vegeta what the hell are you doing? Stop him, he's going to kill me and our son! Do something please! Do it now! Vegeta only nodded, but it was with cold fear in his heart. He felt the full force of Cell's new power, he knew that he could not stop him he only hoped to give Bulma enough time to get in her capsule jet and get away!  
" Go woman and leave right this damn minute!" Shouted Vegeta.   
  
Bulma got into her capsule jet with her infant son, she started the jet and was preparing to take off. Meanwhile Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta gave Cell everything they had. Vegeta now knew it was a grave mistake. Trunks awoke and joined in the attack. The smoke built up and his power signal seemed to be gone! Was he dead? The warriors would have to wait until the smoke cleared. When it did they all got the shock of their lives. Not only was Cell still alive, but he had stopped the jet in midair and ripped open the top. He threw the wreck down and held Bulma by his neck, while he held Trunks his arms. Trunks screamed no, yet Cell knew what to do, if he killed this baby, then Trunks would not exist in any reality at all! Cell crushed the baby with his bare hands and the lifeless body fell into the sky. Vegeta could not help but cacth him.   
  
All eyes were on Vegeta as he held the body of his limp dead baby boy. Vegeta was expressionless. He looked up as Bulma tried to kick and punch Cell. Vegeta looked on as the adult Trunks screamed before he vanished out of existence. " No" Whispered Vegeta. "No." Piccollo and Tien watched in horror as Cell floated to ground level with Bulma held by one hand by the neck. " Annoying boy glad he gone!" Cell declared. Bulma's tears were pouring down her face. "You want to know something lady of Vegeta?" Asked Cell. Cell continued. " Vegeta could of killed me easily. He let me absorb 18 and become powerful. He even tried to hurt his own son to make him stop attacking me so I can do my job. He could have killed me, but no he had to test his strength. Well Vegeta I will fight you right after I do this.   
  
Vegeta was scared to move or attack. It was quite clear that Cell hand the upper hand. Vegeta swallowed his salvia hard. Bulma spoke. " V..VEGETA! You could have killed him? You let him get this strong. I hate you she cried, I hate you. If Cell kills me, I hope he kills you? Do you hear me? If I get wished back I will make you pay for this! I hate you Vegeta!! Vegeta finally spoke " Leave her alone, what victory is it to kill a woman or a child? I swear by all I hold dear that I will get my revenge on you!!! How dare you..how dare you..you put your hands on y mate and killed my son. You will pay Cell.   
  
The Earth shook around them. The Earth trembled. Not even Vegeta knew it was from him. Vegeta was angered by what he just saw. His dead baby was still in his arms. It neck had been broken. Vegeta never once held his son at all. He never really spent much time to look at him anyway. No here he was holding his son for the very first time and he was dead. Future Trunks vanished too, and Vegeta had lost both sons in a moment.The knowlege of what had just happened ripped into his heart and he felt as if he was going to implode.   
  
Seing Bulma at the brinks of death only pushed him futher than he could ever imagined! His power increased and his musles grew and almost ripped him apart, his brow lowered and his hair grew rapidly. Piccolo was shock as well as Tien. Cell told Vegeta to stop but Vegeta couldn't.This change was automatic. It was a reaction the deep sorrow. Cell castes Bulma aside and she was hurt very badly.   
  
Vegeta was now in form three. " You will pay for what you did Cell." 


End file.
